White Coats
by celina.x
Summary: Zoe's trapped in a death lab. In her tiny cage she looks back at when she was 7, her mother dying giving birth to her sister Amelia. But little does she know, her mother's death is the work of the White Coats, and now everything is falling into place.


One day, some time when it was sunny and the birds came out to chirp and say "Good Morning", my Mummy told me that the baby was going to come from God's magic white building today. On my 6th birthday she told me that there was a little baby growing inside her tummy. Then it started to get bigger and bigger every day. I asked my Mummy while she was rocking in her chair why she was getting bigger, and she said looking down at it with a pretty smile, "Because the baby is."

Mummy and Daddy would take care of the baby by feeding it yummy food. Daddy told me that the baby needed it from Mummy, so they had to give mummy more food. I tried to tell my Dad that I had a baby too, so that he would give me more food, but it didn't work. They also made the extra room for the baby to live in. It was the colour of the sun and had little toys and stars hanging from the top. It was so pretty that I took one, but Daddy saw and made one for me. He's a good Daddy. He would sometimes put his hands on Mummy's giant balloon tummy. He said that he could feel the baby playing with the balloon inside but I thought he was being weird. So I put my little hands on her tummy but I didn't feel anything. Maybe the balloon popped when Daddy touched it.

I was drawing a picture of Mummy with a big belly when Mummy fell. I left Zoe doll on the ground and she didn't see Mummy coming and she didn't move. I saw Mummy on her knees and she was trying to feel the baby. Daddy came and saw Mummy was hurt, so he made her lie down on the couch behind where I was on the floor. He looked worried at the baby but Mummy said that it was alright. I went back to drawing my picture when Daddy grabbed my wrist. He was angry that I hurt Mummy. I told him that it was Zoe's fault but his ears are too small to hear. I was scared of Daddy's belts in his closet, it made me cry. But then when we got up the stairs Mummy screamed. Daddy ran down and I happily skipped downstairs.

Mummy was screaming and crying like she was really hurt. I didn't understand. Maybe the balloon got so big that when it popped it hurt Mummy. I didn't think that I hurt her that bad. She shouted "The baby is coming!" I reckon that baby should be punished for hurting Mummy this bad and stealing her food and making her fat. Daddy picked up Mummy and told me to hurry and get the car keys. I didn't understand him but I think he really meant the jingly shiny shapes that he uses to make the car come alive. Mummy and Daddy were already inside so I closed the door and ran inside the car giving the "keys" to him. I asked Daddy where we were going and he said "The Hospital". I didn't know what that was but I didn't want to ask because he sounded angry and busy. Mummy was breathing hard and her face was in an ugly shape, so I held her hand and kissed her cheek. I told her that the baby was fine and it should stop hurting her, but she didn't say anything.

We got to the hospital, when I realised that it was God's Magic Building. I remember seeing it when Mummy pointed it out on our way to get the baby some toys and a little bed. Then Daddy carried Mummy from the car and ran inside. I walked behind really fast and thought that Daddy is really strong to carry Mummy and the baby and the balloon. It was cold inside and really bright. It was all white and there were lots of people, but in white coats. Some were in blue with funny hats and scientific weird things around their necks. They were all running in the hallway where I was walking to, I wondered why.

I couldn't see my Mummy and daddy anymore so I screamed "Mummmy!" A white coat stopped running and turned to me. They asked me if I was lost. Even though I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, they were from God's Magic Building so they have to be angels. I said "That's my mum having a baby" She ran ahead of a few people taking me with her and she stopped by a bed, higher than me. The angel told me to see if that was my mum, so I stood on my tippy-toes to have a peek. I saw my mummy and her big belly, she looked asleep and all the other angels were doing weird things to her. Daddy watched what they were doing. He looked sad and worried, so I ran to him and hugged his leg.

Mummy was wearing a mask on her mouth and got all foggy and white. She was lying on the bed asleep. The white coats looked determined and shouted orders I couldn't understand. I asked Daddy what they were doing. He hugged me and said,

"_They're trying to help Mummy and the baby." _

"_Why isn't Mummy awake?" _

"_Because," _

"_Is the baby alive yet?"_

"_No,"_

"_Is Mummy okay?"_

Dad didn't know, but then all the white coats started to move Mummy into a room at the end of the hallway. They opened big doors for Mummy's bed to go through,

"_Mummy! WAKE UP!"_ I ran towards her screaming.

"_Stop hurting her and baby!"_ I kept running. But Daddy caught up,

"_Please!"_ Daddy stopped me from running and kept his arms around me. I screamed at the doors. "_PLEASE!"_

My head rested on my Daddy's arm. We held hands, hopeful, for what seemed like years. White coats would go through and from the two doors. Faces would be sad once they turned to see one of a worried girl and her father. Some faces smiled, but you could see through theirs. Some looked hopeful but others had given up. But few came from those doors happy. I couldn't sleep, as much as I wanted to. Through the long hours we listened to the happy cries of other people's mummy's and their happy faces as their baby is safe and sound. They're the lucky ones. I wished to God that Mummy and baby were okay and weren't hurt anymore. Sometimes me and Daddy cried. What if Mummy was in heaven, what if the baby wasn't out of Mummy's tummy because it's not coming out, what if they both died? I didn't want to think about it.

Finally one of the white coats came out and stopped in front of us. He was wearing blue long sleeve and pants, a mouth mask and a hat thing. He looked like the sky. As he pulled his mouth mask down, his eyes were sad and his smile was upside down.

"_The baby is alive." _I half smiled, but it went away. I wanted to know something else aswell. I looked in his eyes for what he was holding back on telling us.

"_My Mummy..."_ I said it hard, trying to hold back tears. He paused and took a long breath. I could have known it right then and there what the answer was, but I had to hear it from him.

"_She passed away."_

It was then that my world had stopped. Everything was slow motion. I couldn't move, but my legs took me into those deathly doors. I cried endlessly that I couldn't see where I was going. I just needed my mummy.

Then I saw my Mummy. I stopped to look at her. She was on the bed. Bright lights shone on only her. She didn't have the baby anymore inside her tummy, but I didn't care. I ran to her side. Her soft skin I would miss that would stroke my hair to go to sleep, hold me when I was scared and pick me up when we were the happiest mother and daughter on the Earth. Her beautiful face and her warm hearted smiles I would always miss to see. And everything she did for me, I'll never have the chance to show her how much I love her and how thankful I am that she was the best Mummy anyone could have.

She was cold so I held her hand to keep her warm. I kissed her cheek to see that natural pink blush she's always had, but it never showed. I wanted God to make her come alive again so that she could hug me once more. I stayed for a while, holding her hand. The white coats felt sorry for me. I could feel their eyes on my back and their whispers to each other. Soon Daddy came too. He kissed Mummy, took my hand and carried me. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I cried silently into Daddy's shoulder as he took me away.

We came into a new room. It was all white with a bed like Mummy's but there was only one small person in the room. In a small, see through box, Mummy's baby was breathing. It was a girl; very small, and pink. Daddy said that she needs some more time for God to make her all healthy. We named her after my mother, Amelia Zoe. And she is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to us. I know Mummy is watching with God, but I still miss her sometimes. I'll always love her.


End file.
